In the Dark
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Ua. Songfic: Música "In the Dark" - Dj Tiesto. Eu particularmente adoro essa música! Casal: EdwardxBella... Enjoy!


**In the Dark**

Ele a observava silenciosamente na escuridão, escondido por entre os galhos da árvore que ficava perto de sua janela, do lado de fora. Podia facilmente 'anular' sua presença, permanecendo parado como estátua por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Edward possuía uma beleza indescritível, com sua pele alva esculpida a mármore, os cabelos cor de cobre e os olhos dourados que brilhavam muito.

A observava fielmente durante toda a noite, desde a primeira vez em que a vira e despertara em si aquela humanidade há tempos adormecida... Seu nome era Isabella Swan, uma frágil humana de cabelos pretos e escorridos até a altura do ombro. Obviamente a garota era muito bonita, mas não era só sua aparência que Edward observava, mas também seu comportamento, sempre desajeitado, engraçado e de certa forma especial. Bella (como ela gostava de ser chamada) era um tanto anti-social, realmente não se importava em fazer novas amizades e passava grande parte do tempo sozinha.

Nesta noite ela estava largada em sua cama, com fones nos ouvidos e uma expressão séria. Parecia entediada, muito entediada. Edward, estranhamente, não podia ler sua mente, então gostava de deduzir o que ela estava pensando. Desta vez Bella parecia sufocar em meio aos próprios pensamentos e seus olhos pediam por socorro.

_**Quando parece**_

_**Que o mundo ao seu redor esta quebrando**_

_**E você sente**_

_**Que não tem ninguém ao seu redor**_

_**E está quieto**_

_**Há um silêncio na escuridão**_

_**E soa**_

_**Como um carnaval que acaba**_

Edward estava impaciente, queria pular dentro do quarto e lhe contar toda a verdade, dizer que esteve observando seu jeito doce, especial. Dizer que era um... vampiro. Um monstro domesticado que se sentia muitíssimo atraído por seu sangue. Dizer que a amava e queria passar toda a eternidade ao seu lado; que ambos nunca mais estariam sozinhos... Não! Ele não podia fazer isso. Não sabia como ela reagiria. E se corresse? Ou tivesse medo? Ou o mandasse embora? Edward não poderia suportar. Pelo menos ali, escondido, ele poderia passar a eternidade imaginando como teria sido se pudesse tê-la. Teria uma ilusão, que seria melhor do que nada.

Quando ele estava quase perdendo-se em seus pensamentos, viu Bella levantar rapidamente da cama, deixando o quarto. Em menos de um minuto ela estava batendo a porta de entrada da casa. Foi até sua caminhonete e ligou-a, fazendo o motor roncar em alto som. Edward colocou-se a correr atrás do carro, o que não era nada difícil para uma criatura ágil como ele, novamente 'anulando' sua presença. Bella desviou o carro saindo da estrada, e o parou alguns segundos depois, perto de um enorme precipício.

Ela ficou parada por um longo tempo, dentro do carro desligado apenas olhando para a escuridão a sua frente, enquanto Edward a observava preocupadamente, atrás de uma árvore a alguns metros de distância. A garota desceu do carro e caminhou lentamente até a beirada do precipício, parando a centímetros da beirada. Olhou para baixo, ignorando a leve vertigem e respirou fundo, ouvindo o barulho das ondas lá embaixo. Seu coração estava disparado e o rosto aflito. Não queria pensar no que a esperaria lá embaixo ou depois disso, não queria pensar em nada. Fechou os olhos e deu um passo à frente...

_**Como você anda**_

_**Em um espaço cheio de pessoas e ao mesmo tempo vazio**_

_**E você fica olhando**_

_**Para o vazio em volta de você**_

_**Você quer ir**_

_**Para a cidade e para as luzes brilhantes**_

Ela sentiu um corpo frio como mármore abraçar o seu e a única coisa que ouvia era o barulho do próprio coração, batendo desesperadamente.

_**Porque eu estarei lá**_

_**E você estará lá**_

_**Vamos nos encontrar na escuridão**_

_**E você verá**_

_**E eu verei você também**_

_**Porque nós estaremos juntos na escuridão**_

Abriu os olhos e o estado de choque apenas piorou quando ela viu belo rapaz à sua frente, com uma expressão doce. Ela o encarou, esquecendo-se de respirar, tentando imaginar como ele havia aparecido ali e, principalmente, como tivera tempo de impedi-la de cair. Estava incrédula.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, naquela situação embaraçosa por algum tempo, até que Edward lembrou-se de soltar a cintura dela.

- Desculpe...

- Des- cul- pe? – ela gaguejou - Você salvou a minha vida... Aliás, de onde... de onde você surgiu? Você não estava por perto! Absolutamente não! Isso que aconteceu é impossível... – suas palavras saíam de sua boca rapidamente e seu coração voltou a acelerar. Ela continuava a encará-lo, observando que sua expressão não mudara.

- Você é tão especial quanto achei que fosse... – ele suspirou; os olhos ganhando um pouco de brilho.

- C-como assim? Você me conhece?... Espera, você estava me seguindo? Quem é você? – seus olhos clamavam por respostas.

- Ah... – ele suspirou novamente, desta vez com os olhos preocupados. – Eu estivesse adiando esse momento por tantos dias, com medo do que você pudesse pensar... – ele fez uma pausa. – Mas já que você me forçou a fazer isso... vai ter que encarar as conseqüências. – disse e sorriu de uma forma estranha.

- O que pode me assustar mais do que você me salvando inexplicavelmente?

- Hmmm... O fato de eu ser um vampiro?

A garota não pôde conter uma risada. – Vampiro?

- Ora Bella, assim você me ofende... Aliás, como eu teria chegado aqui a tempo de salvar você? Eu estava te seguindo, sim. E estava te observando de longe, como tenho feito durante dias... Desde quando eu conheci você e seu sorriso, que é realmente raro.

Ela o olhava com uma expressão séria, analisando seu tom de voz, sua expressão e principalmente seus olhos.

- Eu sabia que você não estava bem esta noite, seu olhar estava estranho... Como eu poderia deixar você sumir no meio da noite sem te seguir?

Eu simplesmente não poderia deixar que você morresse e levasse contigo toda a ilusão que eu havia criado na minha mente, de ter você durante toda a eternidade, ao meu lado e só para mim... Deixe-me fazê-la sorrir!... Diga, por que você estava tentando se matar? – seu tom ficou bravo.

- Eu não queria me matar... Eu só queria sentir um pouco de adrenalina... Estava enlouquecendo nessa cidade parada com a minha vida sem agitação. – ela não podia deixar de se perguntar por que estava ali, em frente a um estranho, lhe dando satisfações sobre sua própria vida. No entanto, ela a pertencia agora.

Edward a surpreendeu com um forte abraço. – Posso lhe fazer um convite? – ele sussurrou, lentamente, em seu ouvido, sem desvencilhar-se do abraço.

Seu coração disparou e ela pôde sentir um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Tudo que conseguiu foi produzir um baixo e fraco "sim...".

- Gostaria de passar a eternidade ao meu lado? – ele continuou a sussurrar.

Ela espantou-se com a pergunta, mas respondeu confiante e ainda em baixo tom: - Creio que minha vida lhe pertence agora... Faça o que quiser...

_**Porque nós precisamos um do outro na escuridão**_

_**Então teremos um ao outro na escuridão**_

_**Eu olho no céu**_

_**Há faíscas luminosas como gelo**_

_**Você precisa de mim para tirá-la daqui**_

Ele afastou, cuidadosamente, os cabelos macios de seu pescoço frágil e indefeso. Beijou-o levemente, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer com seus lábios frios. Cravou os dentes pontiagudos no local, embebedando-se com o sangue doce e terrivelmente delicioso dela.

A dor que sentira era aguda, mas ela não se incomodara com isso que era algo quase prazeroso. Sentiu o mundo girar à sua frente, cada vez mais rápido e a cabeça pesar cada vez mais. Sentia o sangue se esvair à medida que Edward encostava os lábios frios em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e ouviu pela última vez o barulho das ondas quebrando bem longe...

_**Mas eu estarei lá**_

_**Porque nós precisamos um do outro na escuridão**_

_**E se isso te apavora**_

_**Então está me apavorando também**_

_**Mas eu estarei lá**_

_**Assim nós teremos um ao outro na escuridão.**_

Não havia medo. Não havia nada além de Edward naquele momento. Mergulhou em sua inconsciência, apenas esperando o momento em que acordaria para a eternidade. Era estranho, mas de uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza: estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

_**Na escuridão**_

_**Nós precisaremos um do outro na escuridão**_

_**Na escuridão**_

_**Nós seguraremos um ao outro na escuridão**_

_**Agora nós estamos salvos na escuridão**_

_**Porque nós temos um ao outro na escuridão**_

_**X **_

_Hi people! ^^ _

_Espero do fundo do meu rim que tenham gostado da fanfic, e sim, eu sei que é humilde, mas quis postar mesmo assim porque fiquei muito feliz quando consegui terminá-la. _

_Estão livres para xingar, reclamar, tentar cortar minha cabeça, ou elogiar, parabenizar e zaz. Basta mandar review! \o/ _

_A você que leu a fic: Thnks! _

_Kisses aand bubais! 8D  
_


End file.
